


stitches

by moo_lan



Series: kAnoShiN [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kano is a faerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Kisaragi Shintaro, the famously morose mage of the Mekakucity Forest, doesn't quite comprehend why Kido would bring along her golden-haired faerie brother.Then he sees the look in his eyes and he suddenly gets it.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro, Kido Tsubomi/Kisaragi Momo
Series: kAnoShiN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	stitches

**Author's Note:**

> um. this idea. kano has the 'deceiving eyes' ability, so yeah. faerie glamour?

Sunlight streamed inside Shintaro’s home as he morosely opened the door, the hinges creaking- proof of his utter lack of productivity regarding household chores. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the meadow in front of him, the chirping birds and buzzing bees failing to motivate him to step over the threshold. 

Eyes squinted in the harsh light, Shintaro attempted to turn back into the house and postpone going out, but he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. He instantly froze.

“And where do _you_ think you’re going?” Momo chirped, a fake cheer in her voice. She was smiling, but the expression made a chill of fear climb up her brother’s spine.

Shintaro closed his eyes and grimaced.

“...back to my room?” he tried, his eyes slightly open and staring full of hope at her.

The look Momo gave him assured him that she would have none of his cowardice today.

“You promised me that today we’re going outside, not staying inside again to study old books full of dust,” she said, opening the door and, grabbing his wrist, walking outside and pulling him with her.

Shintaro shrank away from the sunlight. He was very tempted to either start whining, or try to head back inside, but his attention was grabbed by a lone figure standing at the rim of the clearing. Kido slightly waved at them and Momo’s eyes lit up; smiling, she rushed to her.

“Kido-san!” she called and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Kido seemed bashful with the display of affection, but she didn’t pull away- instead only smiling shyly and gently returning the embrace.

“Whatcha doing here?” inquired Momo, pulling back and lightly holding on to Kido’s wrist.

“I brought this idiot,” an incline of the head in Kano’s direction, who just then emerged from the foliage, “for Shintaro to see him.”

“What for?” the Kisaragi siblings inquired at the same time. Momo dirtily glanced at her brother, as if their synchronization was a disgusting thing that he was to blame for.

“He’s-”

“I’m completely fine!” interrupted Kano, appearing amused with the situation, hands in his pockets and body language spelling out ‘aloof’.

Shintaro frowned, but said nothing.

“-as I was _saying_ ,” continued Kido, after punching her brother in the ribs, “he’s struggling with his glamour.”

“He can’t turn it off anymore, I presume,” said Shintaro, unfooled by the dazzling grin Kano threw his way.

“I can do that _just_ fi- ow ow ow ow _ow_! Kido will you _stop_ pinching me already! I’ll go, I’ll go!”

He heaved a weary sigh and smiled exasperatedly. Shintaro motioned for the faerie to follow him, and they both headed inside.

“Sit down there,” ordered the mage and pointed at a nearby tattered couch.

Kano complied, his eyes darting around the room as he did so. It was his first time in a mage’s laboratory, and it didn’t look like much: vials were scattered about, and ancient books were on the floor, on the desks, or being used as cup coasters. Curious, he turned towards a nearby vial filled with light-orange liquid. He scooted closer to the desk it was on.

“Don’t touch that,” said Shintaro, with his back turned, as Kano extended a hand. “It’ll eat your stomach on the inside.”

“Does it really do that? What is it?” asked the faerie, his eyes wide and intrigued as he stared at the bubbles slowly rising to the surface.

Shintaro turned around, holding a glass filled with a fizzing liquid. The corners of his mouth were slightly quirked up. Pride filled Kano’s chest when he realized he had made the famously morose mage smile. Only slightly, but still.

“Yeah, it really does that. Any brand of soda causes ulcer if you drink enough of it.”

Kano’s fake smile faltered as he coughed out a surprised laugh. A flicker of amusement in his eyes, Shintaro handed him the glass with the potion he had prepared.

“Drink that,” he said. 

Kano glanced down at the glass in his hands, apprehension making him instinctively force an uncomfortable smile.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be painful,” the mage assured him, unimpressed by Kano’s acting skills.

Cat-like eyes bore into his black ones and he stilled. Apparently deciding to trust Shintaro, Kano hurriedly gulped down the potion and leaned back onto the couch’s cushions. The mage sat down next to him and looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, as the faerie drowsily blinked and stared blankly at the ceiling. He was still smiling, but the expression soon faded as the effects started settling in.

The glamour’s stitches were snapped by the potion, and the illusion faded away, leaving behind only an unsmiling and exhausted boy with harsh scars covering his skin. There was no faerie magic left in him as he turned his head to look at Shintaro with tired eyes. They were damp and shiny in the dim light of the laboratory, but his cheeks remained dry.

“...it’s my fault.” he mumbled, his voice catching on the words and his eyes fluttering shut, then open again.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but that was when the potion fully kicked in and he drifted to sleep, his head falling on Shintaro’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for the mage’s shirt to turn slightly damp where the blonde’s temple rested.

When Kano woke up, it was night outside. Glancing to his side, he discovered that at some point during his slumber he had grabbed Shintaro’s hand. He quickly let go of it and sat up straight, subtly scooting a bit farther and ignoring the look the mage threw his way.

He opened his mouth to brush the whole incident off, but Shintaro cut him off.

“It’s not my place to say anything, but you do know that you shouldn’t overuse your glamour, right?” 

A quick glance told Kano that he wouldn’t be able to reply to this with a laugh. 

“Um,” he let out, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say.

“It’s fine to show weakness, if it is to people you trust.” The mage’s eyes were focused on something in the distance instead of Kano.

Puffing out a small exhale, Shintaro stood up and dragged his feet to the nearby table. He opened a small bottle of dark blue liquid, which fizzled as it was poured into a glass.

“Here,” he said, handing it to Kano, who eyed it warily. “Don’t worry, it’s just soda. Figured you’d need some sugars to wake you up. And it has no chemicals; I know they harm faeries.”

Kano took a sip. It was so bubbly that he could feel it tingling in his nose, like dozens of ants burrowing into his skin. 

He let out a startled laugh and Shintaro nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. The mage’s eyes were wide when he glanced at him. Their eyes met and it was obvious enough what Shintaro was thinking.

Smiling widely, Kano inclined his head at him.

It might have been his first sincere laugh in Shintaro’s presence, but it wasn’t necessarily his last.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kudos maybe? or feedback? (yes i take constructive criticism)


End file.
